


Two to Tango, Three to Boogie

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, submissive percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Vex and Percy have been married for a little while now and while their bedroom life is even better than it used to be, sometimes it's fun to try something new. They decide to bring in a friend to see what all the fuss is about.





	Two to Tango, Three to Boogie

**Author's Note:**

> It was going to be called Middleman but I don't think it would have worked well, so I went with the joke title instead.  
> A self-indulgent piece to celebrate my ECCC stuff being hammered out. I've been sitting on the first half of this for a while and thought I'd spend some time with my true brand: Perc'ahlia smut. Thanks for reading, hope you like it

Vox Machina had become incredibly close. For the most part they were the only family any of them had, they had lived together, fought together, partied together, and sometimes they even brought one another back to life.

Vex and Percy had been married for almost a year, their secret still kept quiet and despite what people said the sex had only gotten better. That didn’t mean that they were content to leave it there, though, the two of them were always willing to try something new.

It had been brought up by accident, really. Neither of them had ever really considered it before let alone talked about it. It was just heat of the moment dirty talk, it wasn’t supposed to mean anything.

Percy was on his knees in front of Vex with his hands balled into fists on his thighs. His cock was hard and red and leaking but untouched and she was sitting on the edge of the bed in front of him with her hand between her legs and drawing herself closer to a second orgasm. Percy was just watching, just like she had asked him to. She liked to see how far she could take him until he couldn’t take it any longer, she liked how he fucked her after holding back from her for so long, wild and without a trace of that posh, controlled self in him. It was a side completely for her. It was almost selfish, really, to be the only one who got to see him liked that.

“Gods Percy, you’d be so pretty on your knees like this,” she bit her lip, dangerously close to her climax, “watching me get fucked.”

She didn’t even realize what she had said, she wasn’t really thinking about it. Dirty talk in the midst of an orgasm is mostly just key words being thrown about to turn everyone on, it rarely made sense in the moment. Vex brandied words like “good boy,” “pretty,” “fuck,” and countless other words during sex. Sometimes she was just too far gone to say something she’d thought about at all. So no, she didn’t realize she’d said it, she didn’t even register that she’d thought about it.

And when the stars in her eyes faded and she looked down at her white haired, lean, lordly lover he had a dangerous, wild look in his eyes. A bit of the animal in him that she had been dying to see all day.

Vex grabbed him by his hair, pulling him a little harder than necessary but exactly as hard as he wanted, and she brought him to her mouth.

Vex had rarely seen Percy so unleashed. His teeth scraped against her lips as he kissed her, his tongue tasting her with utter desperation. When her hands went to grab him, pull him to her, he took her wrists in one of his hands and pinned them above her head and guided himself into her before dropping his other hand beside her to hold himself over her. And then he fucked her. Deep and hard and with a such obvious hunger that it fed her own desire for him.

She hooked one of her legs over his hip, giving him a better angle, and drawing him into her more. She moaned into his mouth, arched up into him, tightened around his cock, whimpered for him to go harder, how close she was, how badly she wanted him, how she loved seeing him like this.

Vex wasn’t usually one to beg, it was much more Percy’s style than hers, but with him holding her hands and keeping her from reaching between them to touch herself, and with the sudden (and exceptionally hot) change in Percy’s attitude and obvious desire to take charge she felt this was a perfect time for it.

“Please Percy,” she rolled her hips up to meet his, “More, I need more.”

His face was buried into the crook of her neck, occasionally pressing a wet kiss to her or biting down hard enough for her to know he would leave marks on her. She could feel him hesitate, his hand on her wrists tighten momentarily in a silent request (because everything he did to her, even in these more aggressive or dominant moods, was for her and it was always a request in hopes of giving her what she wanted).

He sat up, giving Vex a perfect view of her husband. His hair was mussed, his eyes a dark blue behind the gold rimmed glasses she jokingly referred to as the Sex Glasses that sat crooked on his nose (as he refused to have sex with her if he couldn’t see her and she had no intentions of keeping him from admiring her fully). His lean chest bare to her, rising and falling rapidly as he caught his breath. His lips were dark and shiny and even as she looked at them he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth again as he appreciated the sight before him.

She left her hands above her head, crossed at the wrists, and he was absolutely positive there was no better sight in the history of the world. Her dusky nipples were hard, her breasts there for him to ogle in their full glory. Her hair spread out on the bed, a wild animal in its own rights, but perhaps something like a halo that surrounded her, he couldn’t decide in his current state.

“Percy,” she whined and squeezed herself around him and she tried to pull him closer with the leg still hooked on his hip, “please.”

He brushed his thumb over one of her nipples, just to see her fingers curl and uncurl as she forced herself to keep her hands there. He could see why she loved doing the same to him, how incredible it was to know she was giving herself completely over to him. At least until she decided he was taking too long giving her what she wanted.

His lips quirked up into a smile at that, he wondered if she would ever let him test her the way she liked to test him. How long could she wait before it became too much. That could wait though, he had already tested himself enough for the day and now he just wanted.

He grabbed her by the hips, pulled her into a better position, and her mouth dropped open and she said his name again when he started to move. One of his hands moved to her stomach and his thumb found her clit with practiced ease. He could feel her thighs tremble at the touch. She’d cum twice before this and without much time to recover; he planned to take advantage of her sensitivity now. Especially since he was so close as well.

It wasn’t long before she was practically chanting his name, shaking against him, pleading for more. And he was having trouble remembering how to breathe, so utterly consumed by Vex, by the hot wetness of her core, the shakiness in her voice, the sight of her as he fucked into her, the taste of her when he leaned down to kiss her before he had to sit up again.

Vex came first, abandoning the attempt at keeping her hands where they were to dig her nails into his sides, she arched up, her mouth falling open and she cried out his name in a high pitched whine.

Percy didn’t last long after that, his hips stuttered into her a handful more times before he dropped down to kiss her messily and moaned against her and spilled inside of her.

They cleaned up, dropped into bed, and caught their breath. Vex was almost drifting off to sleep with her head on Percy’s chest when the low rumble of his voice woke her up.

“Is that something you think about?” He asked, his hand rubbing up and down her shoulder.

“Is what something I think about, darling?” She trailed her fingers up and down his stomach, brushing against the small amount of white hair there. It was not unusual for her to forget some of the things she brought up to Percy during a particularly intense night. Percy had a bit of a problem.

The man, the man she loved beyond words, never stopped thinking. At first she hadn’t been sure how to handle his mind. He was inventing and thinking and plotting away while his hands were occupied with her. She hadn’t been upset, in fact his mind was one of the many things she loved about him. The problem was really when something was bothering him, a mind that could never be contained would just obsess over whatever the issue of the day was. She hated that, hated seeing him want her in the same moment as feeling like he wasn’t enough or reliving a frustrating meeting with some asshole. When something was wrong she had a harder time helping him unwind.

So, through many discussions and trial and error, she came to the conclusion that she simply needed to occupy his mind and his hands at the same time. Her multitasking lover was not content to do one thing. It led to a new style of dirty talk when she decided she wanted all of his attention and not just 95% of it. She would talk about fantasies she had, all the things she wanted to do to him, all sorts of interesting things that gave him something to keep in the back of his mind while she put the rest of him to work. It was not a perfect art; some days were easier than others and there were times where she could tell that the talk wasn’t quite good enough to completely pull him away from his own thoughts. They both agreed that it helped though, and even if it wasn’t entirely successful every time, they did enjoy it.

“Someone else,” he said calmly.

She sat up and dropped her face into her hands. “Oh gods, I did say that,” she groaned. Then, with a start, she looked to Percy with wide eyes and she said quickly, “I don’t think about that. You’re the only one I want Percy, I don’t need anyone else. I’m _happy_ with _you_.” And she meant it. It wasn’t an attempt to falsely reassure either one of them, it was the truth.

He sat up with her and took her hand in his. She immediately laced their fingers together and placed her other hand on his, enveloping it as best as she could with her smaller hands. “I am certainly glad to hear that,” he said with a small twitch of his lips as he held back a grin, “but that isn’t what I meant. Do you think about bringing someone else into the bedroom?” He touched her cheek, “I am not afraid of losing you, I know you’ll tell me long before that becomes an issue.” She turned her head to kiss his palm and he dropped his hand again to meet with hers. “You can find other people attractive still, I know I do. It’s just that you mentioned, well,” his cheeks turned pink and he cleared his throat. In the heat of the moment it was different, but after the fact Percy could sometimes still come across as rather reserved. “You mentioned being with someone else.”

She dropped her face into her hands again, “I can’t believe I said that.”

“If it’s just talk that’s fine, but if it’s something you’re interested in we should probably have a conversation about that.”

She sighed heavily and found it incredibly difficult to make eye contact with him after she looked up from her hands. “I don’t know, Percival, it was just something I said. I wanted more than my hands but I wanted you where you were, it wasn’t anything serious.”

“Would you like it to be?” His sharp blue eyes didn’t betray his feelings on the matter, no matter how hard she looked into them.

“Is that something you would want?” She tried to counter.

She thought she saw a flicker of…something in his eyes. Heat or fire or passion, though that didn’t tell her if that was excited or angry or interested. He took a deep breath and it was gone as quickly as it had come. She could tell that he wasn’t trying to hide something from her, that instead he was trying not to influence her decision on the matter. She had to admit that was better knowing he truly wanted to know what she felt about it and not that he was looking for an answer like his own.

Vex had to think about it for a moment. She hadn’t thought about bringing someone else in, even just for a night. But now that the thought was in her mind… “I might be interested in something like that. I would want to talk about it more though, I would want to be on the same page as you.” She needed him to know that at the end of the day she wanted him, everything else they could figure out together.

Still, he licked his lips slowly and said, “I would not want to just watch. A little bit of watching is fine, but I would want you. Perhaps if I was given more free rein than I was tonight so I would be a part of it.”

Vex could imagine the hands on her body, someone pressed behind her, Percy’s mouth on hers. She’d never thought of it before. He’d always been enough, more than enough, and he was still enough, but this was a new way of having him. She was so often forced to choose between different things she wanted from him. His mouth or his cock, his patience or his wild side, his pleasure or his stamina, his submission or his dominance. But this? This would give her options, not restrictions. And there was a steadily growing heat in Percy’s eyes that only made her want to see those options more. “Have _you_ thought about this before, Percy?” She asked lightly.

He could feel his interest beginning to pool in his gut, a dangerous situation with Vex so close to him because he was sure that she would realize soon as well and he would eagerly put himself at her mercy when she did. “Not before you mentioned it, but, well, you know how I can be,” he smiled a little sheepishly.

And she did know. If something struck him in those moments of dirty talk would stick in his mind as he played them out. And if they were particularly good he would make sure they happened in practice as well. It was why they had fucked on his desk, why he had shown her the treasury, why they had done many things for the first time.

“You sound interested,” she said carefully, still not entirely sure how to go about it.

He shrugged in an attempt of nonchalance. “I’m interested in many things, but if it’s just talk that’s just fine. You are all I could ever need, but I do love trying new things with you.”

She bit her lip as she looked at him, “Did you have anyone in mind?”

He didn’t. He did have things in mind, though. Specifically one thing. “I would…I would like it to be a man.” He felt incredibly nervous saying that. He didn’t really know why, Vex had known about his other interests for a long time and had never once found issue with it. Still, to actively ask his wife for a man was…nerve-wracking.

Vex wasn’t at all upset by it. In fact she looked as though she was turned on by it. He was positive that if it hadn’t been an important conversation to have that he would have been on his back while she kissed him again and found plenty of ways to occupy his mind and body.

Vex had a request of her own as well. “Someone big.” She pressed her hand to his chest and kissed his cheek, “Not that you aren’t absolutely wonderful, darling,” and she didn’t have to lie about that. Percy was slightly above average, much better than most of the men she’d been with and even better than that he knew exactly what she liked. Even in the beginning he had been wonderful. She didn’t need to lie to Percy to make him feel better, and quite honestly Percy wasn’t at all insecure about it nor did he care much if he had been below average. He knew she didn’t mean it in a rude way and better yet he knew how much she enjoyed him. “It’s just that sometimes a girl needs to be…stretched.”

And in the same way that Vex had felt Percy’s request for a man in her core he felt his cock stir at the thought of her being _stretched_ like that.

They talked for a little longer before they started round two, unable to continue talking about it without having their hands on each other for much longer. The next day they had a man in mind. They took their time with it though, hammering out their thoughts and really making sure they wanted to do this, but eventually they just had to get to it.

 

Grog Strongjaw was not a man looking for love. In all honesty, Grog wasn’t looking for much of anything. At the end of the day the only thing he was really interested in was a good time. He was a man of impulse. That didn’t mean he was careless or that his first thought was his only thought, it was really that if he couldn’t see anything wrong with his first thought then there was no reason not to go for it. If it was fun, interesting, and nobody he cared about was hurt by it then why not?

Which was why when Vex and Percy pulled him aside on one of his occasional visits to Whitestone and asked him to join in on a bit of fun, just the three of them, he said yes. Only after making them promise not to fall in love with him, the last thing he wanted was to get wrapped up in a love triangle. He also made Percy promise not to get jealous when he saw Grog’s dick. He said it with a broad grin and a heavy hand on the man’s shoulder and he could tell it wouldn’t be an issue when Percy promised not to get jealous. Grog was familiar with the look in the eyes of someone who wanted his cock compared to someone who wanted one like his.

There wasn’t much time in between their sly joking and discussion of what it really was (a night of fun with their good friend Grog, nothing more) and the juicy bits that they were all really looking forward to.

Grog had always had an admiration for Vex’ahlia’s tits. Most people with eyes had great appreciation for them. Percy remembered quite clearly how focused he had become the first time she had guided his hand to them, how long he had spent lavishing them with attention at the first opportunity he had, and quite honestly how he still responded when Vex was shirtless and within his sight. It was why Percy felt content to wait a moment while Grog took full advantage of his first chance to act on all of the thoughts he’d had since first noticing Vex like that.

And Vex loved it.

While Percy slowly began to strip down, peeling off his layers and folding them carefully, putting them away, his sharp blue were eyes glued to Vex and Grog. Vex had waited for the door to be closed before she pulled her shirt off and let it drop to the ground at her feet. She hadn’t worn anything underneath the thick shirt, knowing that even if Grog turned them down she and Percy would be returning to the bedroom anyways.

First Grog’s eyes just raked over her, drinking her in in an open way and Percy and Vex could see the open desire to _devour_ her. His fingers twitched at his side but he waited still, he knew he should wait, give them time to be ready for him, allow them a chance to take the lead. His attempt at restraint made Vex smile and think perhaps he wasn’t so different from Percy.

She looked over at her husband and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. His torso was bare and his pants half undone, sitting low on his hips and for a moment Grog tore his eyes from Vex to drag down Percy with the same deep hunger.

Vex held her hand out to Percy and he obliged eagerly, taking her hand and letting her pull him closer until he was standing behind her with his chest pressed against her back and his lips against her neck. And while her love busied himself with finding different ways to pull soft gasps from her lips Grog watched and he waited his turn. His hungry eyes followed Percy’s skilled hands as they cupped her breasts and his fingers tweaked and pinched at her nipples, each time accompanied by another noise from Vex.

Vex had expected something different from Grog, expected him to be big and handsy and all over her, she had expected that she would have to slow him down to catch her breath. She should have known better. Grog, while impulsive and perhaps a little reckless, always waited for an answer on the things that mattered. He always looked to Pike or Vex or even sometimes Percy to make sure that he could do something, and it was no different here.

Grog was just in his thin, black pants that he wore under his armor and they did very little to hide the large member that was only becoming more and more pronounced as he looked on. When he caught Vex’s eyes lingering on him he grinned and his huge hand dropped to rub himself through the fabric. “See something you like?” He asked in his low, rough voice.

Vex leaned further back into Percy and bit her lip before saying, “Who would have thought the mighty Grog would be so much like you, Percy,” she said as she reached around behind her to thread her fingers in Percy’s hair.

Percy didn’t answer and just kissed at the curve of her neck. Vex could feel how hard he was pressed up against her and in the eagerness of his hands on her.

Grog huffed, pulling her attention away from her husband, “I promise I’m nothing like Percy,” he sounded like he was ready to prove it too. She liked it, there had always been competition between the two, the classic brains vs brawn mindset. Riling Grog up had always been fun but now she would get the full rewards of pitting them against one another.

One of Percy’s hands slid down her stomach and pulled at the laces of her pants. His blue eyes were locked onto Grog as he did so, his teeth dragging over Vex’s neck. And without looking away his hand slipped under her now loose pants and he dragged his finger along her sex. When she gasped sharply as he brushed her clit he lifted his head and said, “Come now, Vex’ahlia, there’s no reason to insult me like that. Grog’s a big piece of meat, sure, but size isn’t everything.”

“You afraid I’ll show you up, Percy?”

“Not for a second,” he said. Vex whined as he pressed a finger inside of her, crooking it slightly, “if anything I’m worried you’ll disappoint.”

Grog opened his mouth to argue but Vex was tired of listening to the boys fight, it was only worth getting them worked up if they were going to put the energy to good use. “Grog,” she licked her lips and ogled him openly, “you look lonely.”

He grinned, “I could use some company.”

“Percy, darling?” It was important, especially with something so new, to make sure to check in.

“I say we give him a chance,” she could imagine the wicked grin and the look in his eyes when he said it. Gods she loved him.

Grog, taking his cue, sauntered up to Vex. He towered over her, making her shiver in Percy’s arms, his finger now slowly, lightly circling her clit and his lips against her shoulder. She’d always known Grog was big but she hadn’t seen him from this angle and he was so much bigger than she had remembered.

And the worst part was the smirk on his face showed that he knew it. He was looking down at her, still far out of range for her to kiss him, and his hands were hanging at his sides now. “I’m not sure which one of you looks more excited.”

Vex reached one hand up to find purchase on the back of Grog’s neck, “I promise we’re both quite eager.” And she pulled him down to her lips.

Grog’s mouth covered hers, his huge hands grabbed her waist, and he stepped close so that he was pressed against her. And all Vex could think of was he was big. When his tongue licked at her lips and she let him in she could do nothing but let him explore at his own pace, it was enormously different from what Vex was used to.

“Vex,” Percy said against her ear and she pulled away, breathing heavily and unable to keep track of the hands all over her body, “I would personally love to take these off,” he drew one of her hands back behind her to feel the coarse fabric of his pants and his hard length trapped within.

“What do you say, Grog,” Vex asked, running her hand up and down Percy, pulling precious groans from him, “are we overdressed?”

“I was wondering when you’d want more,” Vex had never really thought of Grog’s voice as sexy but she wondered how she could have missed it.

“Lovely.” She turned so that she was facing Percy and she dropped to her knees so suddenly that Percy swayed forward. She pulled his trousers and underclothes down and threw them out of their way and looked up at Percy from her place in front of him.

“Vex—” he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out when she took the head of his cock into her mouth.

“Yes?” She asked so sweetly that all he could do was smile and shake his head.

“I have a feeling that the last thing any of us want is for me to be finished so early,” he said with difficulty. He was quite tempted to ask her to continue.

“It happens to plenty of guys,” Grog teased and Percy refused to be goaded this time.

Vex stood up but gave him a few strokes with her hand still, “I would never doubt your stamina, Percival, but I’m more than willing to make you wait if that’s what you’d like.”

“There are plenty of other ways I can enjoy myself while you have your turn,” Percy assured her. When he kissed her he could taste the unfamiliarity of Grog on her tongue and for a second he couldn’t think of anything he wanted more than to taste her mingled with Grog.

“If you’re going to talk about me like I’m a piece of meat least you could do is use me like one,” Grog’s hands were on her hips again and Percy pulled away.

“You’re the one who said you wanted someone big,” Percy licked his lips, “You don’t get much bigger than Grog.”

This time Percy went to his knees. He slowly lowered himself down, kissed her stomach and every inch of skin he exposed as he pulled her clothes off. When he looked up he could see Grog’s massive hands over her chest and she had turned her head to kiss him again. And because he was curious he licked up her slit and sucked her clit just to hear the moans and whimpers muffled against Grog’s mouth.

Vex had never thought being pulled in two directions would be so…exhilarating. Grog’s hands were rougher than Percy’s, and while he was careful not to go to far or do anything less than pleasurable that did not mean he was gentle. And Percy was using his tongue for what it was undoubtedly made for.

Percy’s mouth was suddenly gone and when she looked down she saw Grog’s hand in Percy’s hair, pulling his head back and showing the long expanse of Percy’s neck that Vex wanted desperately to mark up. Percy’s pupils were blown and he was panting heavily and between his thighs the head of his cock was red and leaking.

“He likes it when you pull his hair,” Vex said and she touched one finger to his chin, now wet with her.

Grog pulled a little harder and Percy’s eyes fluttered shut and he groaned. Grog chuckled and Vex could feel his chest rumble against her back. “Always figured you for a bit of a slut. You’re too pretty all the time.”

Vex hummed and her finger ran down his throat and then back up and rested on his bottom lip. His eyes opened as he slowly wrapped his lips around her finger and ran his tongue against the pad. “He can be quite pretty when he’s like this too.”

“Yeah, but it’s a different pretty. He’s perfect out there, all put together and smarter than everyone. But here he’s pretty ‘cause he’s begging for it. Aren’t you, Percy?”

Vex pulled her finger back so he could answer and he said between breaths, “Begging for it? I haven’t begged you for anything, Grog.”

“You don’t have to, we both know. You just wanna be used. And that’s okay,” Grog let go of Percy’s hair and let him dip forward again, “but I’ve only got one cock so you’re gonna have to wait for the lady to be done first.”

“He won’t mind, he’s used to waiting,” Vex said, eyeing Percy with a sense of pride mixed with hunger. Wanting him and wanting him to show Grog what a good boy he was for her. “I, however,” she pressed back into Grog, feeling his thick member pressed against the small of her back, “am not.”

Grog took the hint and wasted little time in dropping his hand between her legs and dragging one finger against her. And because it seemed like such a waste of his talents to leave him there when he could be doing something else, Vex pulled Percy up and kissed him desperately.

Grog’s hand was sandwiched between them, Percy’s cock was rubbing against hot flesh though he couldn’t focus on whose, and Vex was lost between them. The two fingers Grog had worked inside of her were as much if not more than three of Percy’s and while he was less dexterous and precise with how he curled his fingers and he didn’t have the sheer practice and familiarity with Vex’s body that Percy did, it was everything she had wanted out of this encounter. Percy had always been perfect and she had forgotten that sloppy was good too.

Vex’s fingernails were digging into Percy’s arms and she had thrown her head back onto Grog’s shoulder and Percy had dropped his head to lavish Vex’s chest with attention and leave marks in his wake. And Grog’s rugged voice said, “Ready for another?”

“Gods it’s so much already,” she whined and tightened around his fingers.

Percy kissed his way up her neck and in her other ear he said in a voice that was ragged and as hungry as she felt, “Do you want more?”

She bit her bottom lip and scraped her nails down Percy’s arms and said, “Yes.”

Grog went slow with the third finger, pressing into her carefully and he purposefully caught Percy’s eyes and nodded to him. Percy followed along and ever so lightly brushed her clit with his fingers. She whined and rocked her hips, sinking farther down onto Grog’s hand and trying to follow Percy’s touch.

“You’re taking him so well,” Percy whispered into her ear as he rubbed her clit and his free hand teased and pinched one of her nipples. “I can’t wait to see what you look like when it’s more than his fingers.”

And the wave crashed over Vex.

Percy caught her mouth with his and rubbed her through her climax while Grog continued pumping his fingers and left a mark of his own on her shoulder.

Grog always waited until his partner for the night had cum at least once before taking it farther than this, things went better when the other person was relaxed and riding the high still. When the others could think straight again they would appreciate it, not that Vex would admit it so easily but she’d been a little tense at the thought of just how big he was.

He withdrew his fingers and before he could pull them away to rest on her hips he caught the look in Percy’s eyes and a slow grin crossed his lips. “Something you want, Percy?”

Percy lifted his chin, still not quite so willing to beg for someone who wasn’t Vex. “Seems a waste is all.”

Grog still lifted his hand up to Percy’s lips despite it not being what he wanted to hear. Percy sucked them clean one by one while Vex recovered and watched with unmasked desire. “I’m happy to see you two getting along,” Vex said as Grog pulled the last finger from Percy’s mouth.

“If he was this easy all the time I’d want to hit him less,” Grog said.

Percy huffed, “I’m not that easy.”

Grog tangled his fingers in Percy’s hair and pulled him in for a demanding kiss. His teeth pulled at Percy’s lips and his tongue overtook her husband’s mouth easily. Then again, Percy wasn’t trying to maintain an upper hand and seemed more than happy to let Grog take him however he wanted. And when Grog pulled away and Percy was trying to catch his breath Grog said, “Nothing wrong with rolling over for someone. I promise not to tell the others just how eager you are to be put in your place.”

Percy frowned and Vex ran her hand up over his chest, “I’ve always liked how much you surrender to me, darling, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

And that was enough for Percy.

“I take it this means you’re ready for more?” Percy asked.

She looked over her shoulder and up at Grog. “Grog, dear, as much as I love your hands I was thinking we could move onto something a little more interesting.”

“How do you want it? I can take you on the bed, against a wall, or we can do it right here if you like.” Grog’s hands roamed her body, the rough skin lightly scraping at the more sensitive places.

Vex didn’t have to think about it too long, she wasn’t ready to give up being pressed between them both and constantly pulled between their attentions. “Here is wonderful. That way Percy can do more than just watch,” she cupped his cheek and swiped her thumb over his bottom lip. “Unless you have any objections, darling?”

Percy kissed the pad of her thumb, “None at all. I was thinking the very same thing.”

“If you want me to stop or slow down just say so,” Grog said one last time.

“I’ll let you know if things change, but right now I just want you to fuck me, Grog.”

“As the lady demands,” he said in a light-hearted but low and rough voice.

Vex hadn’t thought about the specifics very much, she’d thought about the feeling and desire and Percy’s feelings and many other things, but she had not thought of Grog as tall. Well, that was not entirely true. She had thought of him as big, as overwhelming in size, as towering over her, but she had not thought about how fucking him standing up was not like fucking Percy standing up. So when he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up off the ground she was shocked, and she could see Percy was just as surprised as she was.

She could also see he was just as turned on by it.

Grog lifted her with enormous ease and spread her legs to leave her exposed and open and she felt like she was entirely at his mercy. She could see why Percy liked this, this loss of control. She decided that later she would have a discussion about having him to do more of this kind of thing than he currently did.

“Percy, why don’t you give me a hand?” Grog said it with a smile and Vex could tell that he had done this enough times in this position to not need the help, but she liked it. She was sure part of it was to see Percy do as he asked for once, but she also liked that Grog wasn’t forgetting him. Percy’s main condition was that he was not a bystander in this but a participant and she was happy to see that Grog was not so distracted or single-minded to forget him.

And when it came down to it Percy was more than willing to be bossed around a bit, but he liked to play his own games too. Percy reached down and took Grog’s cock in his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before starting to drag his hand up and down. “I guess it wasn’t all talk after all.”

“Why thank you, Percy. I’m glad you like it.” He sounded so pleased with himself that it might have made Vex laugh if she didn’t want to feel it already.

Percy then pressed Grog’s cock against her slit, the length sliding against it and his fingers brushing against her and that terribly cocky smirk that said he knew exactly what he was doing to her and she loved it. When he dragged the head against her and pressed the very tip into her cunt she swallowed past the whine that rose in her throat. He was bigger than she had anticipated, but she couldn’t say that was a bad thing.

In Grog’s arms like this she couldn’t do much more than let Percy have his fun. He rubbed Grog’s cock over her clit, touched her with his fingers, let him tease her entrance, but he only ever sunk in an inch or so.

Vex didn’t have Percy’s unwavering patience. It wasn’t long before she grabbed a fistful of his hair and tore his eyes away from her core to look her in the eyes, “Percival, darling, I love you but if you keep teasing me like this I’ll return the favor later.”

Percy laughed and his thumb circled her clit, “I rather enjoy your punishments.”

“I dunno, I think she’s serious Percy,” she could hear the smile in Grog’s voice and he rocked his hips up into her, going deeper than Percy had let him so far and Vex could only groan in response. “I think we should give her what she wants.”

Grog was considerate, he built up slowly and when she seemed uncomfortable he paused and let her adjust, but being thoughtful didn’t stop him from being the kind of experience Vex had wanted. He stretched her to her limits and just when Vex was sure she couldn’t take any more of him she felt his hips flush against her ass.

He was still for a moment and Vex’s fingernails dug into Percy and she squeezed around him. Grog’s moan was low and raw and exceptionally hot, especially considering how little of him she had heard up until this moment. Percy leaned in and kissed her the way he had when she had first mentioned this idea, like he was hungry for every inch of her. His teeth nicked her lips and he took control of the kiss with a hunger that rivaled her own.

Vex had never felt so full in her life. And then Grog started to move.

“Oh fucking fuck,” Vex said when she pulled away from Percy’s mouth, leaving him to suck and nip at her chest. “Grog,” she whined because she had no idea what else to say.

He was thick and long and every time he left her half-filled, she felt incredibly empty until he thrust back into her. He fucked the way she imagined he would, deep and hard and with a little bit of recklessness that made her wonder what he would do next. It was not the perfection and dexterity that Percy, even in the moments where he was utterly lost in hunger, was known for, it was sloppy and raw and something entirely Grog.

Percy’s heat suddenly disappeared from in front of her and she opened her eyes to see him on his knees once again. Grog let out a breathy, low laugh and spread her legs a little wider. Percy looked up with that smirk and a devilish look in his eyes. “Is this what you had imagined, Vex?” He asked, so close she could feel his breath on her. Grog could obviously feel it too from the grunt he let out.

“Percy,” she whined. Begging and whining was Percy’s style for the most part but he would be lying if he didn’t say that hearing her do it for him was quite literally the hottest thing in the world. Perhaps when it was just the two of them again he would talk about switching things up a little more often.

As much as he would have liked to hear more from her he didn’t have the patience to sit out for long. So when only half of Grog’s cock was filling Vex up he licked from the base up to where they met and then continued to her clit. Percy heard Grog groan and felt his heavy balls against his chin with Grog’s sharp thrust back into her and Vex gasped and her grip in his hair tightened almost painfully.

He could hear here chanting his and Grog’s names when she wasn’t stringing together curse words in Common, Elvish, and Infernal. He counted the different ones she used, filing them away so he could remember later. Her hand pulled him more to where she wanted him, reminding him of where his focus should be.

He looked up to see what she looked like and he was not disappointed. She was a vision. She was always beautiful, always absolutely perfect, but she looked ravishing, her hair wild and her eyes shut tightly, her lips bright and shiny and perhaps a little swollen from all of the kissing, her tits with their fair share of beautiful marks and her nipples hard. He sucked at her clit, Grog thrust up into her again, and Percy watched her mouth fall open and felt the sharp pain from her fingernails against his head and heard the incoherent string of curses and names as she came.

It didn’t matter how many times he’d seen her like this, he was positive it was the hottest and most beautiful thing in the world.

Grog slowed but didn’t stop and he and Percy helped her come back down without stopping entirely. Her thighs twitched in Grog’s hands and her grip on Percy loosened until she was gently pushed him away, unable to take anymore.

She was about to tell Grog she needed a break when he said, “Not that I’m not enjoying this or anything, but I think it’s only fair we give Percy a turn.” He carefully let Vex down and slipped out of her.

She stood on shaky legs and felt fully sated yet still disappointingly empty now that Grog wasn’t inside of her. “Yes, I agree completely. What do you think, Percival?” She ran her fingers lightly through his hair.

He learned into her touch and she gently scratched her fingernails against his scalp. “Only if you’re satisfied,” he answered unsurprisingly.

“I am for now,” she moved to cup his cheek, “I’d much rather see you at the end of your rope right now.”

His breath hitched and he looked to Grog who had moved from behind her. His cock hung heavy and thick and he could see it was still wet. “What did you have in mind?”

“I bet you’d make a pretty cocksucker, Percy,” Grog said with a slow, lazy smile.

Percy licked his lips and looked up at Vex. They’d talked about it, she said she was fine with him doing whatever he pleased with Grog, but he wanted to check one last time. She leaned down and kissed him softly. And then she whispered in his ear, “I bet you’d look gorgeous.”

Percy looked back at Grog again, “I feel I should tell you that I’ve never done that before.”

Vex moved out of Grog’s way so he could stand in front of Percy, though he appreciated that her hand stayed in his hair, a constant reminder that she was right there with him when Grog said, “Don’t worry, I’ll be careful with ya.”

“Not having much experience has never stopped you before. I actually remember how driven you were when you said things like that to me.” Vex was now standing behind him.

He huffed out an almost laugh, “I suppose you’re right.”

“How do you want it Percy?” Grog was much more intimidating up close. “Do you want to take the lead or do you want me to take over?”

Vex would have time to think about it later, about how careful Grog was despite how he acted sometimes, how proud she would be of him to know that he really was such a kind and caring man, impulses and all. For now she was too focused on Percy’s answer, “I put myself in your capable hands.”

She knew that was probably not the easiest thing to say, even if it was what he wanted, and it was also so incredibly hot to see him give himself over. Especially when Grog grinned and took his cock in his hand to rub it over Percy’s lips. “Snap if you want me to stop. I’ll go easy on you for your first time.”

Percy wondered what it would be like for him to be rough. He almost wanted to ask for it, to prove he could do it, to prove he could handle it and be good, that there was nothing Grog could throw at him that he couldn’t take, but he knew it wouldn’t do to push himself for more than he could handle. So he nodded and parted his lips to let his tongue dart out and taste Grog. He was salty and still had the sharpness of Vex on him. He was so focused on the taste of Grog, already stretching his mouth open for more while Grog slowly pressed his hips forward, that he didn’t realize Vex’s hand in his hair had gone until he felt her pressed against his back.

She took his earlobe between her teeth and reached around him to tweak his nipples. “You’ve been so good. Can you handle more? I would like to reward you for being so good tonight but you have to finish Grog off before you can cum. Touch your dick if you want more. I don’t mind watching if you can’t, darling, don’t push yourself past what you can take.”

He let her hands roam his torso while she kissed his neck and he thought about it. Grog was taking it slow, like he had promised, but Percy was also focused. He was taking in the taste, the different ways he could move his tongue, the things that made Grog moan and his cock twitch. The last thing he wanted was to cum too quickly, the second to last thing he wanted was to lose himself in thinking too much.

But Vex had always known how to handle him. She wouldn’t take him farther than he wanted to go, and if it became too much he simply had to snap. Besides, Vex had been trying to help him occupy his mind without getting to distracted in moments like this, this seemed like a solid way of combatting that.

He wrapped his fingers around his cock and before he could even think of stroking himself Vex was pushing his hand away so she could take its place. She moaned against his neck when she felt him in her hand, her hand gliding along him from the precum he’d been leaking until now. And Percy groaned, low and deep and desperately, and Grog felt it intensely. He thrust forward, just a little, it was controlled but just a little harder than Percy had taken before it.

“Use your hands, Percy,” Grog ordered him and Percy complied eagerly. His fingers didn’t meet around the thick member but he used it as a buffer for what he couldn’t swallow. He tried to remember to move his hand up and down while Grog thrust carefully but not gently into his mouth, but he could barely do more than let it happen with Vex’s hand stroking him exactly the way he liked her to and was whispering terrible things in his ear.

“Gods I can’t believe I went this long without seeing you like this. Perhaps we’ll have to get one for me, they sell them in Marquet. You’d doing so fucking good, Percy.” She bit his shoulder and swiped her thumb over the tip.

Percy whined as Grog thrust in a little deeper. His big hand found purchase in Percy’s hair and held him still while he fucked into his mouth. Percy could only take about half of Grog, the thought alone was enough to make him twitch in Vex’s hand. He wondered what he’d look like with all of Grog to stretch him open one way or another.

“You look fucking perfect, Percy,” Grog grunted.

Percy’s jaw ached in a similar way as when Vex used his mouth for a long time. His lips were stretched wide around the cock that was filling his mouth and heavy on his tongue, the taste of Vex’ahlia still there for him to take in as well as the unfamiliar flavor of Grog, he could feel the spit running down his chin too but couldn’t do anything other than let it happen. He looked utterly wrecked and the dark, desperate look in his bright blue eyes said he only wanted more.

“You’re taking him so well,” Vex sucked a mark into his neck because she could and because he loved wearing her marks under his clothes as much as she loved his. “Isn’t he, Grog?”

The goliath was panting and it didn’t take someone very experienced in making men cum to realize he was close. “What do you want, Percy? You want me to finish on you? Dirty you up? Or are you gonna swallow me down, keep yourself all nice and pretty?” Grog pulled Percy’s head off him, a line of spit connecting them still while Percy caught his breath before he answered.

“My mouth, I want—I want to taste you,” he panted out.

His hips jerked as Vex sped up. “Fuck Percy,” she whimpered and then he noticed a quiet, wet sound.

Percy’s eyes widened. “Vex, are you—”

“Don’t forget who you’re supposed to be getting off, Percy,” Grog reprimanded him lightly with a smile and pressed his cock against Percy’s lips again, “I’m waiting.”

Percy took as much of Grog back in his mouth as he could and the huge hand on his head kept him still again while Grog thrust in and out of his mouth. And behind him he could feel and hear Vex getting closer and her hand on him was pulling him along with them. She was whispering in his ear but he could barely hear her, so focused on sucking Grog off and holding himself back while trying desperately not to miss the sounds she was making behind her. He didn’t have the time to listen to dirty talk, as good as he was sure it would sound.

“Are you going to cum, Percy?” She asked in a high-pitched voice. She was so close, only holding on for him.

He whimpered on Grog’s cock and sucked harder, lapped at the tip when he could, putting together all of the thoughts he’d managed to gather on blowing Grog. It wasn’t until Percy looked up to meet Grog’s eyes, watery and pleading for Grog to give it to him, that Grog came.

Percy followed him immediately with Vex right on his heels. Grog spilled in his mouth as promised. It flooded his mouth, even after swallowing him down he could still feel his cum coating his tongue and when Grog pulled out he had trouble holding himself back from following him to clean him up like he would have with Vex.

Grog must have noticed because he chuckled and said, “You wouldn’t be the first to come begging for more, but I need a moment to recover,” and that brought Percy back to his senses enough to huff indignantly and turn to look at his wife.

When he was facing her she grabbed his face and pulled him in for a deep, hungry kiss. She tasted Grog on his tongue and where her hand touched his cheek he could feel the wet, warm substance on it that he could only assume was his own cum but he didn’t care, he simply wanted more of her. He could have kissed her like that for ages. Vex was bringing him down little by little until he felt the wave of exhaustion start to come over him and was content to just rest his forehead on her shoulder.

Vex looked up to see Grog with his pants on and rolling his shoulders like he had just finished a sparring session of some sort. “Leaving already?” She asked. “You can stay, we’re not going to just kick you out.”

Grog walked back to them and said, “I’m feeling pretty hungry after all that and Percy here looks tired,” Grog let his hand rest on Percy’s head for a moment and he hummed his agreement. “You look like you want to cuddle up and tell each other how in love you are and you promised not to fall in love with me,” he winked, “I can stay if you want though.”

It was that care again. Grog didn’t care one way or another if he stayed, but he wanted to make sure that she and Percy were alright and taken care of. It was sweet but Vex thought she and Percy could use some time alone now. “Go get some food, Grog. We’re probably going to bed early if anyone asks.”

He started to walk out of the room but stopped at the door. He looked back to Vex and Percy, Percy now looking up at him as well. “If you’re ever looking to have some fun again I’d be happy to give you more.”

“Thank you, Grog, we had a wonderful time,” Vex winked and Grog left them alone. “The bed looks much more comfortable,” she said easily.

He grumbled something into her shoulder and she laughed and rubbed his back. Then he sat back and looked up at her, “How was it for you?”

She linked their fingers together as she spoke, “I had a wonderful time being pulled in two directions like that. He was good, I have a feeling I’ll feel it tomorrow. But,” she brought his hand to her lips, “I’m quite satisfied keeping it just us for a little while. Did you enjoy it?”

She waited the pink flush rise on his cheeks, always amused how he could get like this after so long. “It was exciting. I would definitely like to do it again sometime, but I agree, perhaps it’s something we do occasionally and not regularly.”

“It was very hot watching you with him,” Vex told him.

His lips turned up into a sly smile when he thought about how she had looked, “You were a vision.”

She kissed him again, just because she could. “We need to talk more about it,” she said, fighting back a yawn.

Percy nodded, “Yes, of course. But I am about thirty seconds away from falling asleep right here, so perhaps we could wait until morning.”

Vex agreed happily and they helped each other to the bed, collapsed into it, and fell asleep wrapped up in one another.


End file.
